SN Jukebox: Wanted dead or alive
by Pamela Witch
Summary: No impala, na última noite de Dean sobre a terra, cantando com Sam. Episódio: "No rest for the wicked" 3ª temporada. Fic em resposta ao desafio de julho feito por Det Rood.


One-shot

_Hey, Dean?

_Sim?

_Você sabe, Se isto não, ah... Se isto não acontecer do jeito que nós queremos...

_Não, não, não, não...

_ "Não" o que?

_Você não vai inventar um discurso de adeus meloso, ok? E se este é meu último dia na terra, eu não quero que isto seja socialmente ridículo. Você sabe o que eu quero? - Dean liga o rádio, onde está tocando "Wanted dead or alive" de Bon Jovi.

_Bon Jovi?

_Bon Jovi bota pra quebrar em algumas ocasiões. - Dean começa a cantar acompanhando a música. - "E eu ando nestas ruas, uma viola de seis cordas nas minhas costas. Eu toco por gorjetas", cante comigo - Deu um tapinha em Sam. - "porque eu posso não voltar. Eu estive em todo lugar", - Sam começa a cantar junto. - "eu ainda estou de pé. Eu tenho visto um milhão de faces e eu botei todo mundo pra quebrar. Porque eu sou um cowboy, num cavalo de aço eu monto. Eu sou procurado vivo ou morto. Porque eu sou um cowboy, eu tenho a noite do meu lado. Eu sou procurado vivo ou morto. E eu dirijo, vivo ou morto. Eu ainda dirijo, vivo ou morto". - Dean para de cantar, e Sam continua cantando a plenos pulmões, desafinado. Dean olha para a estrada diante de si e seu semblante vai se entristecendo.

Dean prepara-se para sua última noite na terra. Ele já havia avisado para Sam que não queria mais mártires. Ele não permitiria que Sam se enredasse com Ruby mais uma vez. Eles já haviam conseguido o punhal mata-demônio de Ruby, e isto era um sopro de esperança para Sam. Dean sabia no seu íntimo que já estava perdido, mas ele sabia também que Sam não desistiria dele até o último minuto. Então ele daria um último alento ao seu irmão, fazendo-o ter esperanças de que as coisas fossem fáceis e no final os justos sempre venceriam.

Sam cantava junto com seu irmão mais velho. Ele até sorria. Dean tinha esse efeito sobre ele. Sam poderia estar um caco, no fundo do poço, mas bastava olhar nos olhos cor de sol de seu irmão bonitão, para as coisas ficarem ensolaradas, otimistas, alegres. Ele costumava chamar Dean de Senhor Raio de sol, não apenas porque ele tinha os cabelos alourados, ou porque fosse coberto de sardas, mas porque a alma de seu irmão mais velho era luminosa. Era uma ironia que seu irmão de aparência angelical fosse condenado ao inferno, enquanto ele Sam, o escolhido pelo diabo, continuasse a vagar pela terra, como um homem sem culpa e sem problemas.

Sam gostaria de ser diferente. Gostaria de ser como Meg ou mesmo Ruby. Elas pareciam ter pedra no lugar do coração. Se Sam fosse como elas, ele aprisionaria Dean em um lugar seguro, aos cuidados de Bobby, e ele sozinho iria enfrentar Lilith, sem se importar com as reclamações de Dean. Mas bastava Dean falar-lhe "Não, Sammy!" para Sam se empertigar todo e fechar os olhos como um condenado ao precipício, caindo em direção a sua perdição. Ele não conseguia desobedecer Dean, e sentia-se mal quando o contrariava. Algumas vezes, quando estavam brigados e não se falavam, Sam sentia-se terrível, como se a terra tivesse saído de seu eixo, ou o universo tivesse voltado ao caos. As coisas só estavam corretas quando ele e Dean estavam em sintonia. Como naquela música que estavam cantando.

Dean preocupava-se com o seu destino. Ele sofreria o que seu pai passou, quando trocou sua alma por seu filho mais velho. De alguma forma, a justiça estava sendo feita. Ele nunca se sentira bem por ser o responsável pela morte de seu pai. Agora iria pagar com a própria vida, pelo de outro parente. Dean preocupava-se também por Sam. Seu irmãozinho sempre dependera muito dele, não somente para escapar do fogo, mas também para abrir tampas de cerveja, abrir janelas emperradas, ou cuidar de seu braço quebrado. Sam havia crescido muito. Ganhara músculos. Até o ultrapassara em altura, mas lá no íntimo ainda era um bebezão, esperando que seu irmão lhe ensinasse as coisas, ou simplesmente lhe dizendo "isto está errado Sammy". Ele gostaria de continuar tomando conta de Sam, guiando-o pela vida, enfrentando tudo por ele. Não deixando os demônios encostarem a mão nele, ou as mulheres aberrações o atingirem muito. Infelizmente, ele não tinha mais tempo. Precisava preparar-se para a partida que se aproximava.

A única coisa que Dean poderia fazer por Sam, antes de morrer, era aconselhá-lo a ser bom. E isso já estaria bem.

Fim

Song: Wanted dead or alive (Bon Jovi)

It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're all alone all you do is think

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
Wanted (wanted) dead or alive

Oh and I ride!

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive

And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all

'Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
'Cause I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive  
Dead or alive

Tradução: Wanted Dead Or Alive – Procurado vivo ou morto

É tudo a mesma coisa, só os nomes mudarão  
Cada dia parece que nós estamos desperdiçando  
Outro lugar onde os rostos são tão frios  
Eu dirigiria toda noite  
Apenas para voltar para casa  
Eu sou um cowboy, num cavalo de aço eu ando  
Sou procurado vivo ou morto  
Procurado vivo ou morto  
Às vezes eu durmo, às vezes não é pelos dias  
E as pessoas que encontro sempre seguem em caminhos diferentes  
Às vezes você diz o dia  
Pela garrafa que bebe  
E vezes quando está sozinho, tudo o que faz é pensar  
Eu ando nestas ruas, com uma guitarra nas minhas costas  
Eu toco para manter, pois eu poderia não fazer de novo  
Eu estive em todos os lugares, ainda estou de pé  
Tenho visto milhões de caras  
Eu tenho feito rock para todas elas  
Eu sou um cowboy, num cavalo de aço eu ando  
Sou procurado vivo ou morto  
Eu sou um cowboy, tenho a noite ao meu lado  
Sou procurado vivo ou morto  
Procurado vivo ou morto


End file.
